Harry Potter et la pantoufle de cuir
by Luchia220997
Summary: Harry est esclave pour sa famille. Et quand il va au bal et qu'il perd sa pantoufle de cuir, le Prince va tout faire pour le retrouver. Il va même jusqu'à faire essayer a tout les jeunes hommes du royaume la pantoufle perdu.


Bonjour ! Voici ma **Première **fic... C'est un " Cendrillon " modifier. Je l'est fait avec Harry et Draco, mais les paroles sont les mêmes. Je suis toute nouvelle et je ne suis pas fortiche en anglais, alors soyez indulgent(e)s sil vous plais ^.^ Si cette fic a du sucée j'en posterais une autre (qui est en cour). Se sera un HP/DM, bon il est pas sensass, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux. Laissez-moi vos avis. Merci.

**Résumé** : Harry vit avec sa méchante belle-mère et les 2 fils de celle-ci. Il leur sert de bonne et est chargée de toutes les taches de la maison. Un jour, le Roi organise un bal en l'honneur de son fils.  
Grâce à l'aide magique de sa Marraine la Fée Luna Lovegood, Harry va pouvoir y assister tel un prince mais sous la condition de revenir avant le douzième coup de minuit à la suite duquel il redeviendra Harry vêtue de ses haillons. Au cours du bal le Prince est tombé amoureux de Harry. Sa disparition le désespérant, le Roi ordonne à ses serviteurs de retrouver le jeune homme pour le donner en mariage à son fils. Ils utilisent donc une pantoufle de cuire, perdue par le jeune homme dans son départ précipité...

* * *

Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain. Un Royaume paisible et prospère, qui baigné dans le romantisme et les traditions. Vivait là, dans un château majestueux, un gentil homme veuf et son petit garçon Harry Potter. Bien qu'étant un père très attentionné, donnant a son enfant bien aimé, la tendresse qui convenais. Il pensait néanmoins que l'amour d'une mère lui était indispensable. Ainsi décida t-il de se remarié. Choisissant pour seconde épouse une femme de sa condition ayant elle-même deux fils de l'âge d'Harry : Fred et George. Ce n'est qu'au décès prématuré de ce brave homme, que la véritable nature de Molly Weasley, de son ancien nom et Potter de son mari, se révéla. C'étais une femme froide, cruel, follement jalouse du charme et de la beauté d'Harry. Et surtout bien décider a faire prévaloir les intérêts, de ses deux abominables fils.

Au fil des années, le château tomba en ruine. Et la fortune de la famille fut dilapidée pour satisfaire les caprices des deux beaux-fils. Pendant qu'Harry, tromper et humilier, se retrouver relégué au rôle de servant dans sa propre maison. Malgré cela. Harry demeurais doux et charmant. Car chaque matin, il gardait le secret espoir qu'un jour, ces rêves de bonheurs finiraient par se réalisaient.

Le soleil venais a peine de ce levé, que quelque rayons venais tapez contre de faibles rideaux protégeant ainsi un jeune garçon de ses effets de réveils. Deux oiseaux d'un bleu ciel vinrent les ouvrir et ainsi permettre au soleil de pénétré dans la petite chambre au sommet de la tour.

Chacun des oiseaux se postèrent au pied du lit et commencèrent a gazouiller.

Le jeune garçon, aux cheveux bien noir et mal coiffais se retourna dans son lit, sans pour autant se réveiller.

L'un des oiseaux vain soulevé un mèche folles au dessus de l'oreille droite du jeune homme et le second se posta près de celle-ci et gazouilla de plus belle.

Harry bailla et se mis sur le ventre, positionnant ainsi son oreiller sur ses oreilles afin de ne plus être déranger par le bruit que faisait ces amis.

Les oiseaux gazouillèrent encore un bon moment avant que le jeune garçon daigne relever la tête et rire de bon cœur.

-Tu m'as réveillé au milieu d'un très beau rêve.

Les oiseaux s'envolèrent et allèrent se positionné devant la fenêtre pour lui montré la cause de se ci rapide réveil. Le soleil était bientôt complètement levé.

-Oui, je sais qu'il fait un temps merveilleux. Mais mon rêve était merveilleux aussi.

Il se laissa retombé sur son oreiller et mis ses lunettes rondes sur son nez. Il y vit beaucoup mieux après cela.

Ces amis volèrent jusqu'à lui et chantèrent un peut.

-Quel genre de rêve ? Demanda t-il a ses amis.

Les oiseaux lui répondirent d'un hochement de tête.

-C'est un secret, sourit-il.

Les petits animaux se regardèrent consterner, puis ils lui demandèrent pourquoi en sifflotant un peut.

-Parce que quand on raconte un rêve, il ne peut plus se réaliser, répondit-il simplement.

Harry somnola encore un moment dans son lit, repensant a se magnifique rêve. D'autres oiseaux de milles couleur arrivèrent. Ils chantèrent en cœur, pour intimé a Harry de se levé.

Puis une petite souris sortis de son trous l'air pas tout a fait réveiller. Elle porter un petit T-shirt, rouge, ainsi que des bottes et un bonnet.

Dans un autre trou non loin de là, près de la table de chevet, une autre petite souris se réveillait lentement.

Maintenant, plusieurs souris et oiseaux étais auprès du lit du jeune homme. Le regardant se réveiller doucement.

Puis une horloge retentit dans un grand : DONG !

-Oh cette horloge !

Un nouveau : DONG ! Retentit.

-Qu'elle rabat joie.

Il se redressa sur son lit et posa les pieds a terre tendis que l'horloge continuais de sonné.

-Oui je t'ai entendus, debout, lève-toi Harry ! Au travail !

L'horloge sonné encore et toujours, tendit qu'Harry se levé tenant fermement son oreiller contre son torse, comme un dernier souvenir avant d'aller travailler.

-Même l'horloge me donne des ordres.

En disant cela, une petite souris avec une robe rose fronça les sourcils en signe de mécontentement envers l'horloge et approuva se que dit Harry.

-Mais jamais personne ne pourra m'interdire de rêver, plusieurs souris le regardèrent avec de petit sourires, et peut être qu'un jour, mon rêve deviendra vrai.

Il reposa son oreille sur son lit et jeta sa couverture en l'air. Les oiseaux s'empressèrent de l'attraper au vol et la plièrent comme il se doit. Ils firent pareil pour l'oreiller en faisant en sorte qu'il soir bien moelleux pour le retour d'Harry d'ici se soir.

Le jeune homme alla derrière un paravent de bois ou il enleva son pyjama. Quelque souris disparaissaient quelque instant sous le lit sous les ordres de la souris qui porter la robe, qui avait l'air plus qu'autoritaire. Les oiseaux remplir une éponge d'eaux et la soulevèrent au dessus d'Harry, pendant que d'autre souris se charger de sortir les vêtements dont il aurait besoin aujourd'hui et de les disposais sur une chaise. Il s'agissait d'un vieux pantalon délavé, et d'un T-shirt beaucoup trop grand pour lui, qui lui tombé jusqu'aux dessus des genoux. Se n'étais des vêtements pratique pour les soirées ou autre, mais pour le ménage sa allais.

Il sortit après quelque minute de derrière le paravent tout habillais et mis de vieille chaussures a lacet.

Il alla se positionné devant sa commode et essaya tans bien que mal de coiffer ses cheveux noir en bataille, peine perdu.

Deux souris sortirent d'en dessous du lit en criant :

-C'est moi qui lui dit ! dit l'une avec des cheveux en bataille.

-Moi d'abord ! Moi d'abord ! Fit la seconde avec la veste rouge.

Ils montèrent sur la commode pour faire face au jeune garçon en continuant a criais dans tout les sens.

-Du calme du calme ! Je ne comprends rien !

Les souris se calmèrent un peut.

-Alors Ron, fit Harry a la souris avec la veste rouge, qu'es ce qui te met dans cet état ?

-Il y a une souris dans la maison ! Tu te rends comte ! On l'avais jamais vu avant, il faut que tu vienne voir ! Vien vite ! Vite !

-Oh on a de la visite ?

Harry ouvrit un petit tiroir et commença a en sortir de petit Habit de fille.

-Et bien nous allons lui donnais, une robe et…

Ron ria en pointa la robe rose que tenais Harry du doit.

-Non non non ! C'est pas une fille ! C'est un garçon, fit-il.

-Oh dans ce cas c'est différent.

Il reposa la robe et sortit un T-shirt jaune et un bonnet vert. Mais Ron recommença a criais.

-Il est coincé ! Il est coincé ! Dans le piège !

-Quoi ? La souricière ? Mais fallait me le dire tout de suite !

Il sortit de la pièce le plus rapidement possible suivit des souris. Il descendit les marches deux a deux de peur de tombé si il allait plus vite.

Il arriva au près du piège ou plusieurs souris s'était déjà attroupé autour.

-Calmez-vous petit diable ou je vais me fâcher ! Fit-il à l' intention des souris qui faisaient trop de bruit.

Il prit la cage dans la main et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur il y vit une souris qui tremblais sur ces jambe, il était un peut gros mais sa faisait son charme.

-Oh le pauvre il est mort de peur.

Il reposa la cage a terre et repris la parole.

-Ron, explique lui qu'il n'a pas a s'inquiéter.

-Zouk Zouk Harry ! Zouk Zouk !

Puis il partit dans la cage pour voir le nouveau venue.

-Dut calme du calme ! N'est pas peur !

La grosse souris était méfiante et lui balança un crocher du droit, qu'il esquiva tans bien que mal.

-N'est pas peur. On va te sortir de là.

Fit-il en montrant Harry du doit a travers les barreaux de la cage.

-Mes copains t'aiment bien. Et Harry aussi. Il est très gentil, c'est un ami. Allais viens, Zouk Zouk Zouk !

Ron lui pris la main et l'entraîna hors de la cage.

-Oh ! Zouk Zouk ! Fit le nouveau.

Il se présenta devant Harry et rougis un peut en voyant combien le jeune homme était charmant.

-Bravo Ron !

Harry lui enfila la veste jaune qu'il avait pris soin d'emportés avec lui pour le vêtir. Il lui mit également un bonnet et des chaussures.

-Comment t-appel tu ? Demanda Harry.

-Neville.

-C'est très jolie ! Mais pour allais plus vite nous t'appellerons Nev'.

Ron sourit et se tourna vers Neville.

-Sa te plait Nev' Nev' ? T'aime ? T'aime ?

Neville réfléchit un instant et ria en prononçant son surnom.

-Nev' Nev' ! C'est très bien ! J'aime beaucoup ! Dit-il.

Harry se leva et dit :

-Je vous laisse, j'ai du travail. Et surveille le bien Ron. Et n'oublie pas de le prévenir pour le chat !

-Zouk Zouk ! Lui répondit simplement celui-ci. Didons… T'as déjà vu un chat ? Dit-il a Neville.

-Euh, un chat chat ?

-Oui un chat chat ! Patoron ! Méchant, sournois ! Il mort, il griffe ! Il est gros, gros, gros ! Miaou ! Miaou Miaou Miaou ! Zouk Zouk Patoron.

Neville déglutit difficilement et répondit :

-Euh, Patoron, Zouk Zouk !

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry entra dans un couloir, et ouvrit les grands rideaux de soie pour laisser passé les rayons du soleil. Il s'approcha d'une porte qu'il ouvrit doucement pour ne pa réveiller sa belle-mère qui dormais toujours.

Sur un petit lit, non loin du grand de la veuve se trouver un gros chat orange et touffu qui eux du mal a ouvrir les yeux mais une fois que se fut chose faite il miaula pour demander se que le servant faisait là.

-Minou minou minou… répondit Harry pour le faire sortir de la pièce.

Le chat s'étira et bailla.

-Lève-toi gros paresseux.

Patoron se retourna et se recoucha de dos pour ne plus voir le garçon.

-Patoron ! Viens ici ! Murmura t-il tout bas mais assai fort pour que le chat sursaute et daigne enfin se levé.

Le gros chat sortit de la chambre en snobant royalement le jeune garçon. Il bailla et s'étira, faisant ces griffes sur le parquet.

Harry referma la porte derrière lui se qui eux pour effet de cogné le postérieur de Patoron.

-Désoler que votre altesse n'apprécie pas l'heure de son petit déjeuner. Dit-il sur un ton de pure ironie.

Dans un coin non loin de là, Ron et Neville observer le chat roux afin d'analysé la situation.

-Mais ce n'est pas moi qui est demander a se que tu sois servis avant tout le monde, renchérit Harry.

Ron montra Patoron du doit pour que Neville le visualise bien.

Le gros chat, lui, continuait de suivre le servant sans mot dire.

-Ce sont les ordres ! Allez ! Fit le jeune homme plus qu'agacé de devoir trimbalait un gros chat derrière lui.

Dans leur coin Ron et Neville riais en imitant la démarche du félin.

-Patoron ! C'est Patoron ? Demanda Neville.

-Zouk Patoron le terrible ! Fit Ron et le pointant du doit.

Neville fit un rire machiavélique.

-Nev' Nev' va attraper Patoron et… va lui cassais la tête ! Tu vas voir !

Fit t-il avant de partir en direction du chat.

Il fut bientôt rattrapais par Ron qui lui dit affoler :

-Non Nev' Nev' non ! N'y va pas ! Patoron est un monstre ! Patoron est méchant !

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry entra dans une petite pièce éclairait par les rayons faible du soleil. Il y avais un four et plusieurs assiettes et autre couvert sur le buffet.

Les paniers étais remplis de confiture et de pain frais. Le thé se trouvais dans un théière prête a être utiliser.

Il descendit les marches en compagnie du chat, qui continuais a le snobé.

Il alla ouvrir la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin.

Le chat se figea en entendent des gémissements provenant du tapis qui se trouver au milieu de la cuisine.

Un grand chien noir et assez vieux semblait courir tout en étant allongeais. Il devait surement rêver.

Harry se posta devant le chien qui continuait son délire.

Puis il dit :

-Rogue.

Mais le chien continuais a courir allongeait, il semblais faire un merveilleux rêve.

-Rogue !

Le chien noir mordez a présent le tapis comme si il venais d'attraper une proie.

-ROGUE !

Le chien sursauta et se réveilla tout de suite. Puis il tourna les yeux vers Harry et il fut vite calmer de constater que se n'était que lui.

Le jeune homme se mis a genoux et le chien s'assied en face de lui.

-Je sais de quoi tu rêvais.

Il le caressa doucement derrière les oreilles et lui dit :

-Tu pourchasser Patoron.

Le chien hocha la tête tout joyeux de se rêve magnifique…

-Et pour une fois tu lui tordais le coup hein ? Souria Harry.

Le chien hocha de nouveau la tête.

-C'est pas gentil ! Cria presque Harry.

Le chien le regarda indécis pendant que le chat, toujours sur les marches des escaliers riais a cette réplique.

Harry caressa une dernière fois la tête du chien et alla prendre du bois près du four. Tout en mettant les bois qu'il avait ramassés sur le feu il dit :

-Image que c'est prétentieux t'es entendus. Tu connais les ordres ! Alors un conseil, si tu ne veut pas perdre ton os-à-moelle, tu ferais mieux de rêver d'autre chose.

Harry pris trois plateaux en argent sur le buffet et y disposa sur chacun : 1 assiette, une tasse de thé, une théière.

-Ce n'est pas si compliquer.

Le chien eux un petit sourire et hocha la tête de droite a gauche pour lui répondre.

-Apprend a aimer les chats… dit simplement Harry.

Rogue sursauta a cette réplique plus qu'humiliante pour lui.

-Non je t'assure. Patoron n'a pas que des défauts.

Le dit Patoron passa devant le chien d'un air fière et caressa son museau avec sa queue qu'il balança de droite a gauche.

-Parfois il… Oui c'est vrai que ce n'est pas toujours évident mais…

Le gros chat roux regarda le chien d'un air triomphant. Le canidé se décala comme pour éviter une maladie contagieuse.

-Et… Il ne peut pas être que méchant et hypocrite.

Patoron regarda Harry et le fusilla du regard. Le chien pouffa devant le commentaire du jeune garçon toujours entrain de préparer les plateaux.

Le chat réfléchit un instant et eux un sourire machiavélique. Il se glissa entre les pattes avant du chien et lui griffa la truffe.

Le chien sursauta et lui grogna dessus. Patoron pris son air le plus innocent et gémi de désespoir.

-Rogue ! Vraiment tu n'es pas raisonnable !

Harry vain auprès du chien et le tira par son collier pour qu'il sorte de la pièce.

-Allais viens ! Tu va allais rêver dehors.

Le gros chat sourit de plus belle.

-Je sais que se n'est pas facile mais, avec un peut de bonne volontés tout le monde pourrais devoir s'entendre.

Harry se tourna vers Patoron et lui déposa une écuelle remplit de lait sous le nez méchamment manquant de peut de faire renversé le précieux liquide blanchâtre qui se trouvais dans le bol.

-C'est valable pour vous aussi ! Votre majesté !

Harry enfila vite fait des sabots et un tablier, puis partit dans le jardin. Patoron, lui, trempa deux doit dans son lait et le but goute a goute.

Harry alla au milieu du jardin et se mis a criais :

-C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner ! Tout le monde dehors ! C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner, a table !

Poules, canards, oies, et autres oiseaux sortirent de leurs nids et vinrent auprès d'Harry. Celui-ci lançait des graines autour de lui, pour que toute la volaille puisse en profiter.

Dans un trou non loin de là. Ron, Neville et deux autre souris du nom de Dean et Seamus regardèrent Harry nourrir les poules puis, Ron s'écria :

-Petit déjeuner les copains !

-A table ! S'écria Dean.

Les 4 amis partirent en direction du jardin afin de pouvoir eux aussi mangé a leur faim.

Neville les regarda partir et dit en riant :

-Petit jédeuner ! Houhou petit jédeuner !

Puis il partit avec les autres dans la cuisine.

Ron arriva hors du trou qui menait vers le jardin, lorsqu'il s'arrêta net. Dean, Seamus, et Neville lui foncèrent dessus mais ne tombèrent pas.

-Oh oh ! Patoron ! Comment on va passais ? Demanda t-il.

Il retourna vite dans le trou entrainant ces 3 amis a sa suite.

-Zouk Zouk ! Attention.

Il sembla réfléchir puis déclara :

-Approchez écoutez. Moi j'ai une idée. A mon signal, l'un de nous va faire diversion. Patoron va lui courir après et il va atterrir là bas dans le coin et la voie sera libre, fit t-il en montrant un petit trou de souris dans le mur opposé. Comme sa on pourra tous passais ! Compris ?

Les 3 amis répondirent en cœur :

-Zouk Zouk Compris !

-Il n'y a plus qu'à tirais a la courte paille. Tous le monde en rend !

Tous se retournèrent queue en l'air.

-On serre les rends !

Les souris se rapprochèrent et mêlèrent leur queue.

Ron ferma les yeux et saisi une queue au hasard.

-Et hop !

Dean, Seamus, et Neville sautillèrent et se détachèrent des queues en criant :

-Hop hop hop !

Ron ouvrit lentement les yeux et constata avec regret que c'était sa queue qu'il tenait. Il avait donc était choisis.

Neville lui fit son plus beau sourire et lui serra la main en signe de réconfort.

Seamus et Dean se découvrirent de leur couvre-chef et lui fit leur adieux.

Ron trembla un instant de peur, s'efforçant a sourire pour leur donner de l'espoir. Puis il se résigna et parti d'un air décider vers le gros chat.

Il s'avança a pas de loup près de l'animal. Soudain il eux une idée. Il pris son élan et donna un grand coup de pied dans le coude de Patoron qui renversa son écuelle. Ron pris ces jambes a son coup et courut le plus vite qu'il peu en direction du trou sur le mur d'en face. Il manqua de peut de se faire manger, mais il arriva a bon port en un seul morceau. Le chat ce rua sur le trou beaucoup trop petit pour lui. Ron sortit le museau d'un trou un peut plus haut et fit signe a ses amis qu'il pouvait allé prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Les 3 souris partirent dans le jardin sans se faire remarquer.

Arrivais dehors il virent avec joie que Harry donnais a manger a un grand cheval, et aux poules rousse tout autour de lui.

Ils se mirent tous a criais :

-Et nous Harry ! Et nous !

Harry tourna la tête vers eux et eue un air soulager.

-Ah, vous voila, j'étais inquiet. Tenez, le petit déjeuner et servis.

Il pris quelque graine qui étais dans son tablier et les lança devant les souris, qui se dépêchèrent de venir tout emporter.

Dean et Seamus n'eurent aucun mal a emporter un peut de nourriture, mais Neville, lui, qui étais plus gourmand, voulut prendre plus de graines qu'il n'en fallait. A peine eux il pris deux graines qu'une poule le poussa et mangea le reste des graines.

-Oh ! Pschitt ! Pschitt ! Allez-vous-en ! Allez-vous-en ! Fit Harry en chassant les poules. Pauvre petit Nev'. Tiens, sers-toi.

Harry renversa une grosse poignée de graines devant Neville qui ne fit pas prier et se servis encore et encore.

Dean et Seamus retournèrent dans la cuisine et coururent le plus vite possible se cachez dans le trou le plus proche. Patoron, étant toujours distrait par Ron, ne les remarqua même pas.

Neville qui les suivait, portant une pile entière de graine,courut lui aussi mais moins vite. Dans la précipitation Seamus fit tombé une graine et ne daigna pas la ramassé de peur d'être attaqué par le chat si il trainer trop.

La grosse souris vit la nourriture tombé des bras de Seamus et voulut la ramassé. Mais lorsqu'il reprit ces graines en mains, tout tomba. Il ne pouvait pas en prendre une de plus. Patoron, alerté par le bruit qu'avais fait les graines en tombant, se retourna et vit avec délice, qu'une énorme souris était a porter de main. Ron voulut attiré de nouveau l'attention du chat, mais celui-ci rester focaliser sur la grosse souris qui se hâté de reprendre les quelques graines encore éparpillais au sol.

Neville trouva enfin un moyen de prendre toutes les graines se trouvant au sol. Il en mangea une et reforma une pile avec les autres.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il se trouva nez à nez avec un immense museau qui rugit devant lui. Il sursauta et courut, sans avancer. Patoron le tenais par la queue. Il était fait comme un rat. Alors que le chat allé l'étriper, Ron poussa de toute ces forces un balais qui alla s'écraser sur la tête de Patoron. Neville profita de cet instant pour filler. Patoron repris ces esprit et chercha la souris du regard.

Ron s'exclama d'un ton soulagé :

-Ah, sa y est. Ah… Nev' Nev' est sauvé.

Puis il repartit dans son trou.

Patoron chercha encore un peut la souris, lorsqu'il vu une ombre grimpé a la nappe blanche de la table. Il sourit et courut a la hauteur de celle-ci.

Neville essouffler se reposa derrière une tasse de thé sur l'un des plateaux en argent.

Patoron souleva la tasse et la referma sur Nev. Il allait relevé la tasse et se jeté sur la souris lorsqu'une cloche retentis :

-Harry ! fit une vois plutôt grave.

Harry arriva dans la cuisine, enleva ses sabots et son tablier et se mis au buffet.

-Voila voila ! J'arrive ! Olala sa n'arrête pas du matin au soir.

Une deuxième cloche retentis.

-Harry ! dit une autre voie plus aigu.

Harry retourna toutes les tasses face aux assiettes et repartit vers le feu pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas consumé.

-Harry !

-Oui, je viens.

Il alla ensuite, remplir 3 bols de lait bien chaud. Patoron retourna sur la table et entrepris de croqué dans cette grosse souris, lorsqu'il vu qu'il n'y avait plus une tasse, mais 3 qui était retournais face aux assiettes. La qu'elle était elle ?

Il releva 2 tasse et constata qu'elle était vide, il allais soulevé la dernière lorsqu'Harry revins vers lui et posa chaque bol sur chaque plateaux suivit des tasses et des assiettes.

Les cloches retentirent encore :

-Harry !

-Je viens…

Patoron était sur qu'il allais l'avoir cette fois ci ! Il retourna encore sur la table mais ne sut sur quel plateau étais posé la tasse si convoité.

-Harry !

Les cloches sonnèrent un peut plus fort.

-Une petite seconde.

-Harry !

Patoron retourna une fois de plus a terre attendant qu'Harry est fini sa tache pour croqué cette souris au T-shirt jaune.

-Harry ! Fit la voie aigu.

Harry versa de l'eau chaude dans chaque théière présente sur les plateaux.

3 cloches sonnèrent encore plus fort que les premières fois.

-HARRY ! Crièrent les 3 voies qui provenaient des cloches.

Le jeune garçon mis un plateau sur sa tête qu'il fit tenir en équilibre et pris les deux autres sur ces mains.

Patoron suivit Harry, bien décidé a avoir son petit déjeuner lui aussi.

Harry monta les escaliers et entra dans une première chambre.

-Bonjour George. Vous avez bien dormis ? Demanda t-il par pure politesse.

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! Sa ne te regarde pas ! Répondit un jeune garçon roux qui était encore dans son lit. Prend mon linge a repasser et rapporte le moi dans 1 heure ! 1 heure c'est compris ?

Harry sortit de la chambre tenant maintenant 1 plateau sur sa tête, un autre dans sa main, et un panier a linge dans l'autre.

-Oui George.

Patoron suivit encore Harry. La souris finirais bien par se montrer.

Le jeune homme entra dans une nouvelle chambre ou un garçon semblable a celui de la précédente lisait un livre.

-Bonjour Fred.

-Et bien ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! N'oublie pas le raccommodage, et tache de ne pas lambiner.

Harry sortit avec hâte de cette chambre et répondit d'un ton las :

-Oui, Fred.

De nouveau Patoron le suivit et attendis que l'un des deux garçon cris pour avoir aperçus une souris. Mais rien ne vint. Jusqu'à ce que la voie d'une vieille femme se face entendre :

-Entre mon enfant, entre.

A présent Harry porter dans ces deux mains, 1 panier de linge sal a recoudre ou a lavé. Portant toujours le plateau sur sa tête, il entra dans la chambre plongeait dans les ombres de la vieille femme rousse.

-Bonjour Mère.

Dire ces paroles lui brulait presque la bouche.

-N'oublie pas de ranger le linge, qui est dans la buanderie.

Harry ressortit de la chambre avec 2 sac sur les mains et 1 sur la tête.

-Oui Mère.

Alors que Patoron commençais a désespérer. Un crie se fit entendre.

Il courut devant la porte d'où provenait le bruit et accueillit la petite souris qui se faufilait par-dessous la porte.

-Maman ! Maman ! Maman ! Maman !

Alors qu'Harry se précipitait pour voir se qu'il se passait. Fred sortit de sa chambre en trombe et cria sur Harry :

-Tu l'as fait exprès crétin ! Maman ! Maman ! Maman !

Fred, entra dans la chambre de sa mère sans demander son reste. Harry était consterné. Mais qu'avais t-il bien put se passé ?

George apparut dans son dos et lui lança d'un air menaçant :

-Sa tu va le payé cher !

Puis il alla lui aussi dans la chambre de sa mère ou son frère continuait de gindre.

-Oh Maman ! Il a mis une grosse souris sous ma tasse de thé !

Harry écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers Patoron. Il lui dit en croisant les bras sur son torse et en tapant du pied :

-Alors Patoron, ou est elle cette souris ?

Patoron fit son regard le plus innocent et releva les pattes avant.

-Non non ! Ton air hypocrite ne trompe personne !

Il l'empoigna par la peau du coup et lui dit d'un ton menaçant :

-Cette petite bête ne t'as rien fait ! Tu dois lui rendre sa liberté !

La chat souleva une patte arrière et fit un grand sourire a Harry.

-Lève l'autre patte ! Allais !

Il le secoua pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne plaisanter pas.

Et doucement Patoron souleva son autre patte, qui cachais une petite souris recroquevillais sur elle-même toute tremblante.

-Oh, pauvre petit Nev'.

La souris se releva et courut le plus rapidement possible dans le trou le plus proche. Une fois que la souris eux disparut de sa vu Harry lâcha le chat et lui dit :

-Oh, Patoron, tu es désespérant.

Le chat grogna mais reprit un grand sourire en entendant le ton menaçant de sa maitresse qui disait :

-Harry…

-Oui Mère… Répondit simplement celui-ci en se dirigeant vers la chambre de sa belle-mère.

Sachant qu'il allais se faire disputait, il s'efforça de ne pas trop montré un air las.

Le chat gambada joyeusement jusqu'à la chambre de la femme et vain sur le lit de celle-ci pour réclamer des caresse.

Fred et George sortirent et lui firent leur plus beau sourire.

George se contenta de snobé Harry, tandis que Fred répondit d'un ton triomphant :

-Tu vas voir se que tu va prendre !

Harry entra dans la chambre et sa belle-mère lui dit :

-Ferme la porte, Harry !

Fred et George essayèrent tans bien que mal d'apercevoir quelque chose a travers le trou de la serrure. Mais ils ne virent pas grand-chose.

Harry resta devant la porte jusqu'à ce que la femme rousse lui dise :

-Approche.

Il s'avança alors jusqu'à devant le lit.

-Oh Mère, vous ne croyais tout de même pas que…

-Tais-toi insolent !

La femme rapprocha son plateau d'elle et repris d'un ton doux heureux.

-Alors… on gaspille son temps a faire des niches ?

-Mère je voulais simplement…

-Silence !

La belle-mère se servis du thé et repris :

-On s'amuse a faire des plaisanterie douteuses ? Peut-être pourrions nous te trouver, de quoi t'occupé davantage… ? Voyons un peut, il y a… Se grand tapis dans le hall d'entré… Nettoie-le ! Les fenêtres du premiers jusqu'au dernier étage… Lave-les ! A oui, il y a aussi, les rideaux et les tapisseries…

-Mais je viens de les faire…

-Recommence !

Harry devait se contrôler pour ne pas exploser de colère.

-Et tu nettoieras le jardin, sans oublier la terrasse, les marches d'escalier, la cheminer, indépendamment bien sur du lavage, repassage, et couture habituelle.

Le jeune homme fulminer, mais ne laissais rien paraître de sa colère de peur d'avoir encore plus de tache a faire.

-Ah oui… J'allais oublier un détaille. Veille a se que Patoron prennent son bain.

Le chat sursauta et fusilla sa maitresse du regard.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Pendant ce temps dans le palais royal qui surplombé la colline…

-IL N'Y A PAS DE MAIS ! Fit une voie grave.

Une couronne traversa la fenêtre du château et la cassa.

-Mon fils n'assume pas ses responsabilités de Prince Héritier !

Un grand homme aux cheveux blond couleur lune étais attablé a un bureau de marbre et frappais dessus de ses points.

-Il est grand temps qu'il se mari !

-Bien sur votre majesté…

Cette voie étais parvenue de derrière un bouclier de métal. La pièce dans laquelle se trouvais ces deux individus était dans une pagaille pas possible.

-Mais il faut être passion…

-JE SUIS D'UNE PASSIONCE EXEMPLAIRE ! Cria le roi.

L'homme qui avais parler plutôt s'en retourna derrière son bouclier. Blaise Zabini, Duc du roi tenais a la vie. Tandis qu'un nouvel encrier venais s'écraser contre le mur d'à coté,le roi Lucius Malfoy dit d'un ton accablé :

-Mais je ne suis pas aussi jeune que j'en ais l'air mon chère Duc. Et je veux être sur que mon fils prennent ses responsabilités au sérieux avant de partir pour l'autre monde.

Le Duc vain auprès du roi et lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

-Oui, je comprends Sir.

-Non ! Non, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre se que sais que de voir son fils unique… Grandir, Grandir… Et se voilé peut a peut de ma vue. Je… Je me sens si seul, dans se Palais désoler.

Blaise s'approcha de nouveau de lui et le pris dans ces bras pendant que le roi sanglotais.

-Remettez-vous majesté. Peut être qu'on le laissant, le Prince fera sa vie…

-JAMAIS DE LA VIE ! Cria le roi. Allons bon. Avec ces idées romantiques idiotes !

-Mais… Mais… Mais… Mais Sir. En matière de sentiments…

-Quel sentiment ? L'important et qu'un jeune homme rencontre son âme sœur dans des conditions favorables. Alors a nous de faire en sorte qu'elles le soient, mon chère Duc.

-Mais-Mais Votre majesté, si jamais le Prince doute de…

-Mais qu'es-ce que vous me chantais là allons… Le Prince rentre de voyage aujourd'hui n'es-ce pas ?

-Euh oui Sir…

-Et bien qui a-t-il de plus naturel qu'un grand bal pour fêter son retour ?

-Euh bien sur…

-Et si par hasard, tous les garçons in marier du royaume étais conviaient a ce bal. Pourquoi ne tomberais t-il pas amoureux de l'un d'entre eux je vous le demande ?

Le roi empoigna le col du Duc et lui cria dessus :

-Dites Oui !

-Ou-Ou-Ou-Ou-Oui Sir… Bégaya Blaise.

-Et au moment propice, le roi ricana, lumière tamisé. Musique romantique. Et le tour est joué ! Haha haha ! Sa ne peut que marcher ! Dites Oui !

-Euh… Non… Euh ! Oui Sir ! Dans ce cas, j'organiserais un bal pour…

-Ce soir !

-Ce soir ? Mais Sir…

-Jais dit ce soir ! Et veillez bien a ce que TOUS les jeune homme in marier soit convier ! ESSE CLAIRE ?

-Très très claire votre majesté…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Dans la charmante maison des Potter. Mme Molly et ces deux fils Fred et George était entrain de faire les comptes de la famille.

Patoron était dans le petit salon a l'étage ou la discutions en famille se dérouler dans le cadre le plus froid.

-Il faut que nous vendions certains de vos vêtement mes enfants.

-Quoi ? Maman ! Non ! Vendez plutôt mes vôtres !

-Mais Fred, nous n'avons plus assai d'argent ! Qui est celle qui vous a autre fois porter en son ceint ? Et qui vous a élevé pour devenir de beaux hommes du monde ?

-Vous Mère… répondirent en cœur les 2 jeunes frères.

-Bien reprenons.

Le chat qui étais sur le canapé non loin de là, fit une moue désapprobatrice. Quel ennui que de suivre se genre de réunion.

Il sortit donc de la pièce et descendit les escaliers.

En bas, sur le parquet. Était agenouiller Harry et passait des coups de chiffon sur le sol pour le rendre, soi-disant, plus brillant.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noir chanté pour oublier son malheur :

-Mini petite souris je vais te donner du gâteau ! Viens voir petite souris comme il est beau comme il est gros !

Il replongea sont chiffon dans le seau d'eau et continua de plus belle :

-Je l'ais gardé pour toi il y a de la crème un peut partout ! Avec du chocolat petite souris sort de ton trou !

Patoron le regarda un instant. Avant de remarquer qu'à coté de lui était posé une petite pelle remplis de poussière. Soudain il eux une idée.

Harry frottait toujours le sol en chantant joyeusement.

-Mini petite souris je t'es gardé un Croc Monsieur ! Viens voir petite souris, y a du jambon c'est délicieux ! Et le marteau n'était destiné qu'à planter un clou ! Viens donc te régaler, petite souris sort de ton trou !

Le jeune homme plongea une fois de plus son chiffon dans l'eau et fit voler des dizaines de bulles dans les airs et chanta encore :

-Mini petite souris je n'ai que de bon sentiments ! Viens voir petite souris se beau morceau de parmesan ! Et pour le piège crois moi, je te jure je n'étais pas dans le coup ! Le parmesan est là, petite souris sort de ton trou !

Les bulles volés autour de lui. Faisant paraître son reflet aux mille couleurs dans chacune d'elles.

-Mini petite souris puisque souvent tu bois mon vint ! Viens boire petite souris cette bonne bouteille de Chambertin ! Si j'avais pris le chat, s'était pour lui coupé le coup ! Viens trinquai avec moi, petite souris sort de ton trou !

Le reflet d'Harry se voyait bien maintenant. On le voyait nettoyais le parquet, mais il chantait car il espérer :

-Mini petite souris on est maintenant copains copains ! J'ai un poulet rôtis, tu peux sortir tu ne crains rien ! Le révolver tu vois, c'est parce que j'ai peur des filous ! Viens donc manger tous sa petite souris sort de ton trou !

Il allait reprendre au couplet suivant lorsqu'il remarqua que la maison étais remplit de trace de chat. On voyait des empruntes partout dans la demeure. Toutes faites de poussière.

-Oh Patoron !

Le chat sautillait d'un air guilleret.

-Tu es vraiment infernale !

Harry se leva et lui lança son chiffon dessus.

-Saleté de chat !

Il prit son balais et voulut le poursuivre pour lui donner une bonne correction lorsqu'on frappa a la porte.

Une voie retentis de derrière celle-ci.

-Ouvrez au nom du roi.

Harry se hâta d'ouvrir la porte pour faire face a un petit bonhomme avec une besace pleine de lettres.

-Un message urgent de la part de sa majesté. Fit le monsieur en lui tendant une lettre semblable aux autres.

Harry s'en saisit et lui dit un bref Merci, avant de refermer la porte et de regarder la missive avec intérêt.

-De la part du roi ! Fit Ron qui couraient vers Harry. Qu'es-ce qu'il veut Harry ?

Neville apparut auprès de lui et dit a son tour :

-Oh… Euh… Qu'es-ce qu'il dit ?

-Je n'en sais rien… Répondit simplement Harry. Il parait que c'est urgent.

Harry commença a monter les marches des escalier et dit a ses amis :

-Il faut peut être que j'interrompe la… Discussion Familiale.

Et il continua de monter. Ron et Neville, montèrent a leur tour les marches des escaliers.

Arrivais en haut, on entendait clairement qu'une dispute avec éclater dans le salon.

Harry frappa 5 coup a la porte et fut répondu par une voie aigu qui criai :

-QUOI ?

Harry ouvrit la porte et entra, toujours son balais a la main, la lettre dans l'autre.

-Harry ! Je t'ai bien recommander de ne jamais nous interrompre !

-Mais une lettre viens d'arrivés du Palais.

-DU PALAIS ! Crièrent en cœur les 2 frères.

Les 2 rouquin coururent vers Harry et George arracha la lettre des mains d'Harry, il déchira l'enveloppe et voulut la lire mais elle lui fut arracher a son tour par son frère Fred. Sans suivis une grand bataille entre celui qui pourra la lire en premier.

Molly, captura la lettre a un moment, las de toutes ces disputes.

-Attendez, je vais vous la lire. Décréta-t-elle.

Ron et Neville apparurent dans la pièce mais personne ne remarqua leur présence tellement ils étais bien cachais.

-Écoutez… Il va y avoir un bal !

-Un bal ! Fit Fred aux anges.

-En l'honneur de son altesse le Prince !

-Oh ! Le Prince. Fit George d'une voie enjoué.

-Et, devrons y assistaient : Tous les jeunes hommes in marier digne d'être choisis !

-C'est tout a fait moi ! Décréta George d'une douce voie.

-Je ferais un époux divin ! Fit a sont tour Fred.

Ron et Neville pouffèrent a cette annonce venant des deux frères.

-Mais alors, je peux y allais aussi ! Dit Harry.

Les 2 souris eurent un regard attendris.

-Vous le voyez danser avec le Prince ! Répliqua George.

-Pourquoi pas ? La lettre a bien dit : Tous les jeunes hommes in marier. Alors j'estime que j'y est droit aussi.

-Bien sur… Mais que si tu te trouve quelque chose d'acceptable a te mettre.

-Je trouverais ! Au merci beaucoup Mère !

Harry referma la porte et s'en alla tout heureux.

Une fois seuls avec leur mère, les 2 frères s'avancèrent et dirent :

-Maman ! Vous rendez-vous comte de se que vous avez dit ?

-Oui bien sur… J'ai dit : Si.

-Oh… C'est vrai ! Ria George.

Puis tout les 3 rirent au éclat, se rendant comte de leur magnifique plan.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry ouvrit un vieux coffre et sortit une grande : Robe de Sorcier, comme cela s'appelait. Elle était rouge sombre

-Regarder comme elle est belle ! C'était a mon père. Fit Harry aux anges.

Une petite souris a la robe rose monta sur le coffre et dit :

-Mais elle est vieille ta robe.

-Oui c'est vrai qu'elle est un peut démoder.

Harry la fit glisser sur un mannequin de bois afin de mieux pouvoir la détailler.

-Mais, je vais arranger sa.

Neville regarda la robe et décréta :

-Comment tu va faire ? Hein ?

-Attendez, je pourrais peut être m'inspirer de ces modèles.

Harry pris un livre et le feuilleta un peut, puis il s'arrêta sur une robe rouge pareil a la sienne avec des bordure couleur argent.

-Ah ! Sa c'est jolie !

Il posa le livre a terre afin que tous ses amis puisse la voir.

-Oh oui très très jolie ! Fit Hermione la petite souris a la robe rose.

-J'adore ! Dit Ron.

-Très chic !

Tous les petits animaux se regroupèrent autour du livre et commencèrent a discutait sur la robe a venir.

-Je vais allonger les manches, mettre une ceinture, des fils argent autour du bas, mettre des lacets et…

-HARRY !

-Oh, mais qu'es-ce qu'ils veulent encore ?

-HARRY ! HARRY !

-Tans pis… Je m'occuperais de ma robe plus tard.

-HARRY !

-HARRY !

-Voila, voila ! J'arrive !

Harry sortit de sa chambre en vitesse et dévala les escaliers.

Dans la chambre Ron et les autres avais un airs déçus.

-Pauvre Harry… Dés qu'il veut se reposer, les frangins se mettent a braillais : Harry ! Harry !

-HARRY !

Ron donna un coup de pied a la porte qui se referma petit a petit.

-Patati et Patata, toute la journée sa n'arrête pas. Faut faire le feu, la cuisine, la vaisselle, le ménage.

-Le repassage, le lavage… C'est vraiment de l'esclavage… Dirent en cœur 3 petite souris.

-Il doit tout le temps travailler sans jamais jamais s'arrêter ! C'est énervant… De vrai pots de colle.

Ron donna un coup de pied dans un dé a coudre qui trainer par là, et celui-ci rouler près de Neville qui s'assied dessus.

-Vous voulez que je vous dises… Harry n'ira pas au bal ! Fit Ron en regardant la robe plus que démoder.

-Quoi ? Répondit Hermione qui se trouver sur un patron de couleur argenter.

Les autres regardèrent Ron d'un air coupable.

-Vous verraient… Ils vont l'en empêchez… Ils le feront travaillais jusqu'à ce soir. Et sa robe ne sera jamais prête.

Hermione ne voulais pas croire a une chose pareille.

-Oh c'est affreux ! Pauvre Harry… Dit Neville.

Hermione regarda la robe, puis le livre, la robe, puis e livre… Elle fit sa plusieurs fois avant de se mettre debout sur le patron et de criais haut et fort :

-Hey ! On peut la faire !

Tous se retournèrent vers elle et elle continua :

-On peut la faire, on peut la faire ! C'est pas sorcier d'être couturière quand on a l'art et la manière. Ce n'est pas une affaire.

Tout les animaux se mirent en mouvement et tous prirent de quoi confectionnais une belle robe.

-Avec un fil coquin ! Un ruban de satin ! Quand il ira danser Harry sera le plus jolie, part sa robe faite en cachette par ces amis. Firent t-ils tous dans un ensemble de petites voies.

Souris et oiseaux se ruèrent dans la chambres afin que chacun y mettent un peut du sien pour confectionnais une belle robe.

Ron et Neville se dévouèrent pour allez cherchais quelque petites choses pour embellir la tenue de soirée d'Harry.

Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce ou Fred et George lançais des vêtements sur Harry.

-Tiens ! Repasse sa ! Et fait attention aux boutons !

-N'oublie pas mes chaussures ! Et vite !

Harry ramassé tout les vêtements que les jumeaux lançais un peut partout dans la pièce.

-Harry…

-Oui ?

-Lorsque tu auras terminé, et avant de te remettre au ménage, j'aurais de petites choses a te faire faire.

-Oui Mère…

Harry sortit de la chambre l'air abattu.

-C'est pas juste ! Les autres ont toujours de belles robes de sorciers a se mètres ! Et moi je me promène avec des guenilles ! Cette ceinture ! J'aimerais mieux mourir que de sortir avec ! Cracha Fred.

-Et moi que devrais-je dire ? Regarde ces lacets ! Je ne peut plus les supporters ! C'est une vulgaire pacotille a 4 sous. Et tout le monde les a déjà vu. Fit a son tour George.

Puis après avec dit plusieurs atrocité de leur vêtements. Les 2 frères sortirent de la pièce.

Ron et Neville qui était là se dépêchèrent d'aller cherchais les choses que venais de jeté les rouquins pour les ramenés dans la chambres d'Harry juste après.

La robe de sorcier avancé vite. Elle était quasiment finie. Elle était rouge sombre avec des bordures d'argent et des lacets sur le buste faisait comme une ouverture. La ceinture ne coller pas. En faite elle était assai légère. Elle n'était qu'un lacet elle aussi, mais plus épais. La robe était parfaite.

Quand l'horloge sonna 20 heure. Harry fut plus qu'abattu. Il fut déboussolé.

Un carrosse arriva devant la maison et Harry alla frapper a la porte de sa belle-mère qui ouvrit bien vite la porte.

-Oui ? Lui répondit-elle.

-Le carrosse vous attend.

-Oh…

Harry rebroussa chemin et se tourna pour allais a sa chambre. Mais il fut couper en chemin par la voie de sa tutrice :

-Mais que se passe t-il ? Tu n'est pas prêt mon enfant ?

-Non. Je vais rester là.

-Rester là ? Oh comme c'est dommage… Enfin… Il est vrai qu'il y aura d'autre occasion.

-Oui. Bonne soirée.

Les 2 jumeaux apparurent devant la porte et ricanèrent avec leur mère.

Harry entra dans sa chambre la tête baissé. Il alla s'appuyait a sa fenêtre et commença un monologue :

-Après tout… Qu'es-ce que c'est qu'un bal a la cour ?

Il regarda le magnifique Château blanc qui étais illuminer de toute part.

-Sa ne peut être que sans intérêt. Triste, ennuyeux a mourir et complètement… Complètement merveilleux… Fit-il déçus.

Soudain la lumière se fit dans son dos. Il se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec sa robe de sorcier modifier comme dans le livre. Elle était magnifique.

-Mais qu'es-ce que ? Dit-il.

-Surprise ! Firent tous en cœur les souris.

-Euh.. Euh… Joyeux anniversaire ! Fit Neville.

Ron fronça les sourcilles.

-Non non non non ! Dit-il.

-Qu'elle est belle ! Oh, je suis fou de joie ! Vous êtes de vrai amis.

Harry se retourna face au animaux et dit encore :

-Je vous remercie de tout mon cœur…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Mme Weasley accompagné de ces 2 fils descendirent les escaliers et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte.

-Et n'oublier pas, lorsque vous serez présentez au Prince surtout…

-Attendez ! Cria Harry.

Tous se retournèrent pour voir un Harry, avec les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude habillais élégamment d'une belle robe de sorcier couleur rouge sombre.

-Sil vous plais attendez moi ! Elle est jolie n'es-ce pas ? dit-il en leur montrant sa tenue. Vous aimez ? Vous croyez que sa ira ?

Fred et George écarquillèrent les yeux et ouvrirent grand la bouche avant que George prennent la parole :

-Harry ! Tu ne peut pas…

-Maman comment a-t-il put ? Fit Fred.

Les 2 frères braillèrent encore un moment, jusqu'à ce que Molly reprennent la parole.

-Allons allons jeune gens. Après tout nous avion fait un marcher. N'es-ce pas Harry ?

Harry sourit de toutes ces dents. Comme il était heureux de pouvoir enfin voir un peut de monde.

-Et je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole. Fit la femme en s'approchant dangereusement d'Harry. Oh, ravissants, ces lacets… C'est une bonne idée cette petite note de couleur. Qu'es-ce que tu en dit George ?

-C'est ridicule, quel horreur ! Oh… Mais… Sale voleur ! Ce sont mes lacets ! Rends les moi tout de suite !

George arracha les lacets qui couvrais le buste d'Harry, ce qui eux pour effet de lui arracher presque tout son vêtement.

-Oh regarder ! C'est ma ceinture il ma volé ma ceinture ! Fit Fred en lui arrachant également sa ceinture.

-Sale voleur !

Fred et George se ruèrent sur lui et lui arrachèrent presque toute sa robe de sorcier. Il ne lui rester que très peut de vêtements sur lui.

-Allons allons mes fils adoré… Calmez-vous sa suffit, ria Mme Molly, nous allons nous mètres en retard. Et vous aurez le teint encore plus rouge qu'à l'habitude si vous vous énervez.

Tous les 3 sortirent laissant Harry aux milieux des débris de vêtements qui gisait sur le sol.

-Bonne soirée. Ajouta la cruelle femme avant de fermer la porte pour de bon.

Harry éclatât en sanglot et courut a toute vitesse dans le jardin. Il courut jusqu'à un ban sous un Saul pleureur et se vida de toute ces larmes.

Rogue, Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus vinrent près de lui et prirent un air abattu.

-Ce n'est pas vrai… Fit le jeune homme en continuant de pleurer.

De petits scintillements se firent voir autour de lui.

-Je n'y crois plus… Ce sont des mensonges…

Les scintillements se firent plus voyant et se canalisèrent auprès du garçon.

-Je ne crois plus a rien… C'est fini… La vie est trop injuste… Je ne crois plus a rien…

Les scintillements devinrent une forme et cette forme devint une personne. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blond presque blancs apparut et dit de son air rêveur :

-A Rien ? Allons allons, tu ne pense pas se que tu dit…

-Oh mais si…

-Tu raconte des sottises. Si tu avais perdu tous espoirs je ne serais pas là. Et pourtant regarde.

Harry releva la tête et aperçus une belle jeune fille, elle avait un air rêveur et des yeux bleu.

-Allons, sèche moi vite ces grosses larmes.

La fille le releva doucement et dit :

-Tu ne vas pas allé au bal avec les yeux rouge.

-Au bal ? Il n'y a plus de bal…

-Si tu vas y allé. N'ai-je pas raison Harry Potter. Mais dépêchons nous, parce que même la magie sa prend un certain temps.

-La magie ?

Elle hocha la tête simplement. Puis elle releva ces manches longues d'une belle couleur blanche et chercha sa baguette.

-Regarde.

Elle fit un mouvement avec ces doit mais rien ne se passa.

-Mais que diable ais-je bien put faire de ma baguette magique ? Ne me dites pas que les Nargols me l'ont encore volé ?

-Baguette magique ?

-C'est curieux… Je la met toujours…

-Oh mais alors vous êtes certainement…

-Luna Lovegood ta marraine la bonne fée ? Bien sur !

Luna commençais a s'impatienter et chercher partout dans les plis de sa robe.

-Bon alors elle est ou cette baguette ? Oh ! Suis-je bête ? Je l'avais ranger…

Elle fit de nouveau un mouvement des doit et cette fois ci une baguette marron apparut entre ces mains.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit grand la bouche.

Ron sursauta et dit a Neville :

-T'as vu sa Nev' Nev' ?

-Euh… Oh… Comment elle a fait ?

La fée agita sa baguette sur Harry et dit :

-Bon réfléchissons. Um… alors numéro 1 : Il nous faut une bonne grosse citrouille.

-Une… Citrouille ?

-Pourvue que je me souvienne de la formule magique… Ah !

Elle agita de nouveau sa baguette mais sur la citrouille cette fois :

-Salagadou Lamagicabou Labibidibabidibou !

La citrouille se mis a bouger et vin se planter devant la fée qui faisait fusé des étincelle de sa baguette en disant des paroles incompréhensible.

-Mélanger tout sa et vous aurez quoi ? Bibidibabidibou ! Salagadou Lamagicabou Labibidibabidibou ! C'est de la magie ou je ne mis connaît pas ! Bibidibabidibou ! Salagadoula veut dire. Lamagicascoupidou et le truc qui fait boum a tout les coups, c'est Bibidibabidibou !

La Citrouille s'agita un peut puis se transforma en un magnifique carrosse blanc.

-Oh, comme il est beau ! s'exclama Harry émerveiller.

-Um oui… Avec un carrosse aussi élégant que celui là, il nous faudrait bien sur… Euh… Des souris !

Les 4 souris sursautèrent.

Puis Neville dit :

-Oh… Euh… Des-Des-Des souris ?

-Oh, les voilà les mignonnes ! Parfait ! Nous aurons bientôt un carrosse tirait par 4 chevaux ! Un coup de baguette magique et la formule algébrique : Bibidibou !

Des étincelles fusèrent sur Ron, Dean et Seamus qui se transformèrent directement en magnifique chevaux blancs.

-Oh, je me suis trompé dans mes comptes… Mais j'avais 4 souris ! Et il m'en manque une sapristi !

En effet Neville s'étais échapper a temps. Il ne voulais pas être transformer.

-Oh je t'ai trouvé ! Bibidi Bobidi Bou !

Et Neville se transforma lui aussi en cheval blanc et vin retrouver ses compagnons.

-Bon alors ou en étais-je… Oh sa y est ! Quelle étourdie ! Tu ne peut pas aller au bal… Sans un chien.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Oui, pour une fois, c'est toi qui sera assied et qui tiendra les raines, dit-elle a Rogue, ce soir tu conduiras la voiture ! Bibidi Bobidi Bou !

Un filet d'étincelles blanches parcourut le chien de toute part, et le transformèrent en un grand cocher aux cheveux graisseux et couver d'une cape noir.

-Bien. Et hop ! En voiture mon chéri il n'y a pas de temps a perdre !

-Mais…

-Non non non. Ne me remercie pas.

-Non se n'est pas sa ! Je veux dire… Enfin si, mais vous ne trouvez pas que ma robe de sorcier…

-Oh, mais si elle est charmante, très charmante… Oh ! Juste ciel mon enfant ! Tu es en génies !

Harry soupira et secoua la tête de gauche a droite. Évidemment qu'il était en génies, elle ne l'avait pas vu avant… Et bien, elle ne devais pas être si jeune que sa.

-Nous allons arranger sa. Avec ta taille, et la couleur de tes yeux…

Elle alla près de lui et regarda ces yeux d'un profond vers émeraudes.

-Il faut quelque chose de simple, d'un peut audacieux. Oh ! Sa y est je crois que j'y suis ! Il faut une magnifique robe de sorcier, plus belle que toutes ! Bibidi Bibidibabidi Bibidibabidibou !

Les vêtements d'Harry furent changer en une magnifique Robe de sorcier Verte fonçais avec de magnifique bordure d'Argent. Elle était encore plus belle que la première et elle porter de beau motifs de toute sorte.

-Oh ! Comme elle est belle ! S'extasia t-il. Vous avez déjà vu une robe aussi merveilleuse ? Demanda t-il a ses amis transformer en chevaux et en cocher. Et regardez ! Des Pantoufles de cuire !

Il courut auprès de Luna et lui dit tout guillerais :

-Oh c'est comme un rêve ! Un rêve magnifique qui se réalise !

Il alla devant la fontaine ou il se regarda dans l'eau pour voir combien sa robe a motif lui allais bien. Même si ces cheveux était toujours en bataille, sa le rendait encore plus séduisant.

-Oui mon chéri mais… Mais comme tout les beaux rêve… J'ai bien peur qu'il ne puisse durais éternellement. Dé que minuit sonnera il te faudra…

-Minuit ? Merci.

-Oh attend attend ! Ne t'emballe pas ! Il faut que tu comprennes mon enfant que… Au 12ème coup de minuit, le charme sera rompu. Et tout redeviendra comme avant…

-Oui, j'ai compris mais… Jamais je n'en aurais espérer autant.

-Vas Harry Potter. J'ai… Il est tard ! Ne perd pas de temps ! Sauve toi vite la fête t'attend ! Rie amuse toi ! Danse soit gaie ! En route mon beau et fouette cocher !

Harry monta en toute hâte dans le carrosse en citrouille et fit un dernier signe de la main a sa bonne fée marraine. Puis le carrosse partit a vive allure en direction du château.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Dans le grand Palais royal. Le Prince Draco Malfoy se trouver debout sur une estrade au milieu de la salle. Un attroupement de jeune hommes était autour de lui et le dévisager ouvertement.

-Le Prince Frédérique Eugénie de la Fontaine.

Un jeune homme blond et le visage recouvert de tache de rousseur arriva devant Draco a l'entente de son nom. Il fit une brève révérence que lui rendit le Prince mais rien d'autre ne se passa. Le Prince avais une grande envi de partir en courant pour terminer sa nuit dans son bon lit.

-Mr Guillaume Annelons du Bocage.

Un autre garçon arriva, plus vieux cette fois ci. Il avait les cheveux châtain et porter des lunettes rectangulaire.

Il fit la révérence au Prince qui le lui rendit, mais comme la fois précédente, rien de plus ne se passa.

Le roi semblait au bord de la crise de nerf :

-On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit très coopératif !

Le Duc Blaise eux un petit sourire triomphant.

-Mr Jean-Louis de la Coure. Cria de nouveau une voie.

Encore une fois un jeune homme apparut devant Draco. Trop jeune cette fois. Il ne devait pas avoir 12 ou 13 ans.

Il alla faire la révérence au Prince, mais comme toujours, rien ne se passa. Draco bailla en se relevant. Cherchant son père des yeux, il le trouva sur une chaise a l'étage. Le roi fulminait.

-Oh ! Quel toupet ce gamin ! Il dois bien y en avoir un qui lui plaise ! Qui ferais un époux convenable…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry venais a peine d'arrivé, qu'il étais déjà en extase devant la beauté du palais. Il pénétra doucement dans le château, peut sur de lui, puis il monta d'immense escalier qui le menèrent a la salle de bal.

-Mr George et Fred d'ancien nom Weasley et de nom commun Potter.

Les deux jumeaux coururent ver le Prince qui lui leva les yeux au ciel et soupira de désespoir.

Une fois que les 2 frères furent a la hauteur du Prince chacun d'eux firent une révérences, que le Prince leur rendit par pure politesse.

Le roi désespéré a présent.

-Des gênons… On ne peut tout de même pas demander a ce malheureux enfant de…

-Si vous me permettais cette remarque Sir… J'ai tenté de vous mettre en garde. Vous êtes vous-même d'un romantisme échevelé, Blaise ricana, je vois d'ici le scénario charmant que vous vous êtes imaginé : Le jeune Prince s'incline devant l'assemblé.

Draco fit exactement se que le Duc disait. Il s'inclina devant l'assemblé.

-Brusquement il s'arrête. Lève son regard éblouit, il est là ! Le beau jeune homme de ses rêves viens de faire son apparition.

Le Prince releva les yeux et aperçus Harry au loin, il s'arrêta pour le contemplé.

-Qui est-il ? D'où vient-il ? Il l'ignore ! Et c'est le cadet de ces soucis. Puisse que c'est son cœur qui bondis de sa poitrine, lui dit que c'est lui, que le ciel lui destiné pour compagnon.

Draco avança dans la foule et vint se poster près d'Harry. Il s'inclina et lui tendis une main.

Harry en fit de même et mis sa main dans la sienne. Elle était douce cette peau. Et le jeune homme aussi. De magnifiques cheveux d'un blond pure presque blanc. Et se sublime yeux gris perler ces iris, il avait une peau blanche, laiteuse pour être exacte. Il était plus grand qu'Harry, de 30 centimètre environ. Il porter une robe de sorcier couleur lune avec des bordures verte, il était le parfait opposé d'Harry, mais comme on dit : Les contraire s'attire.

Le Roi écarquilla les yeux et souris. Son fils aurait-il trouver chaussure a son pied ?

-Hohoho ! On vois sa dans les contes de fée Sir…, continua Blaise, pas dans la vie allons dont… Ne rêvons pas, votre entreprise était voué a l'échec.

-Voué a l'échec hein ? fit Lucius, Regardez donc sa au lieu de m'abrutir avec vos baliverne.

Il poussa le Duc au dessus de la balustrade pour lui montré son fils entrain de flirté avec un autre.

-Qui est ce jeune homme ? Vous le connaissez ? Demanda t-il a Blaise.

-Non Sir… C'est la première fois que je le vois.

-Il a au moins le mérite de plaire a mon fils. Une valse ! Vite Une valse !

Le chef d'orchestre entendit l'ordre du roi et s'exécuta.

Draco emmena son bel inconnu au milieu de la piste de danse ou au son de la musique il fit danser Harry près de lui.

Le jeune homme brun était aux anges. Il était collé a un charmant garçon, et une douce musique s'éleva dans les airs. Lui qui ne savait pas danser, se laissa guider par l'homme blond.

-Lumière ! Lumière ! Dit le roi.

A l'ordre du Roi, la lumière se tamisa et fit place de belle couleurs violette et verte.

Lucius regarda son fils danser avec un grand sourire.

-Voué a l'échec hein ? Fit-il à l' intention de Blaise.

Le Roi bailla et rajouta :

-Bien… Je n'ais pas volé une bonne nuit de sommeil.

-Oh, excellente idée Sir, moi non plus d'ailleurs…

-Pas question ! Vous vous restez là ! Veillez a ce que personne ne dérange le Prince ! Et lorsqu'il aura fait sa demande avertissez moi Immédiatement !

-Avertissez-moi immédiatement ! Fit Blaise boudeur.

-Et souvenez-vous ! Si jamais les choses tournent mal… CRIIIK !

Le roi passa son doit autour de son coup pour lui montrait que si les choses échoué il allé être tué…

Le Duc déglutit et reporta son attention sur le couple toujours entrain de danser.

Le Roi, lui, regagna sa chambre tout joyeux. Il pourrait se reposer après sa. Il pourrait confier son royaume à son fils et a son futur gendre.

Draco danser toujours contre Harry, transporté dans un autre univers… Se bel inconnu aux cheveux en bataille et au regard si vert, plus petit serte, mais sa faisait tout son charme. Il était le plus mignon jeune homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

-Mais qui esse maman ? Demanda Fred en essayant d'apercevoir le jeune couple parmi la foule.

-Es-ce que nous le connaissons ? Demanda a son tour George.

-Le Prince semble être subjuguer… répondit son frère. Je ne l'ais jamais vu nulle part…

-Moi non plus, se doit être un jeune homme des… dit leur mère.

Harry, qui danser toujours avec l'inconnu passa près d'eux mais ne fit pas attention.

-Attendez… J'ai déjà vu se visage quelque part, ajouta t-elle.

Le couple s'éloigna peut a peut de la foule pour venir se mètre non loin du jardin en haut des escaliers derrière un grand rideau rouge.

La vieille femme allais les suivre lorsque le rideau ce ferma.

-Oh !

Elle tourna le regard et vu que le Grand Duc venais de fermer les rideaux pour leur laissaient un peut d'intimité. Résigner elle partit rejoindre ces 2 fils.

Draco qui tenais fermement la taille d'Harry contemplé son regard un doux sourire accrochais sur ces lèvres. Le brun avais les mains posait sur son torse et se collé doucement a lui. Il posa finalement sa tête sur son torse également, et le blond raffermis son étreinte… Ils étaient bien collé l'un a l'autre… C'était tellement doux et charmant. Harry n'avais plus envi de voir le Prince, il voulait rester dans les bras de cet inconnu aux yeux gris.

Après plusieurs danses, le couple se détacha et ils partirent main dans la main dans le jardin. Cette nuit étais splendide. Les étoiles brillaient de mille éclats et une douce brise soufflée sur leurs cheveux.

Ils auraient voulut que cette nuit ne se termine jamais…

Assied sur les marches des escaliers près de la fontaine, Draco embrasser tendrement Harry, mêlant sa langue a la sienne. Qu'elle gout délicieux, un gout de citrouille et de fraise. Quel bon mélange.

Soudain l'horloge retentis. Harry sursauta et se détacha du blond.

-Ciel !

-Qui a-t-il ? Demanda le Prince.

Harry se leva et déclara en toute hâte :

-Il est minuit !

-Oui… Il est minuit mais je…

-Au revoir.

Harry commença a courir mais Draco lui attrapa le poignée pour ne pas qu'il s'en aille.

-Non attendez ! Je vous en pris ne partez pas.

-Oh je ne peux pas rester il faut que je parte.

-Mais pourquoi ?

Draco le colla a lui pour l'empêcher de partir.

-Parce que… Euh… Oh le Prince ! Je n'ais pas vu le Prince.

-Le Prince… Alors vous ne savez dont pas…

Un gros DONG ! Vint couper la phrase de Draco.

-Au revoir !

Harry se détacha de lui et courut a toute vitesse vers la sortit.

-Non revenez ! Je ne connais pas votre nom !

Harry se retourna pour lui répondre mais il n'avait pas le temps.

Un second DONG se fit entendre.

-Comment pourrais-je vous retrouvez ? Je vous en pris attendez.

Harry partit a toute jambe, il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit dans un état déplorable. Surtout pas se jeune garçon. Il monta les escaliers et partit dans la salle de bal. Draco le suivit tant bien que mal.

Le brun ouvrit les rideaux rouges et fit un petit signe de la main au Duc sur une chaise non loin de là :

-Au revoir ! Dit-il avec empressement.

Le Duc lui rendit son signe puis sursauta. Il ne devait pas partir, sinon le roi allé piquer une crise.

-Oh catastrophe ! Mr ! Fit le Duc.

-Attendez ! Cria le Prince.

Il s'avança un peut pour le suivre que déjà une horde de garçons apparut devant lui l'empêchant d'avançais.

Harry descendit les grand escaliers a vive allure, mais dans l'empressement il perdit une de ses pantoufles de cuir. Il rebroussa chemin pour la rattraper mais le grand Duc étais déjà la a courir après lui.

Déjà 4 DONG s'était fait entendre. Il n'avait plus le temps. Il laissa sa chaussure la ou elle se trouver et partit dehors.

Blaise arriva et cria :

-Mr ! Mr ! Attendez ne partez pas !

Il ramassa sa chaussure et continu sa course.

Harry dévaler les escaliers, il rentra dans son carrosse a vive allure et Rogue donna un coup de fouet aux chevaux, aussitôt la voiture se mis en mouvement.

Tendis que le Duc criais encore :

-A la garde ! A la garde ! A la garde ! Fermez les portes !

Les portes se frémirent doucement mais le carrosse eux le temps de passé in extrémis.

-Suivez ce carrosse ! Exigea Blaise. Ouvrez les portes !

Les portes s'ouvrirent laissant passé des cavaliers en cape noir pour rattrapé le carrosse en forme de citrouille.

Le carrosse avançais vite, mais au 12ème coup de minuit, la belle diligence ce transforma en une citrouille parfaitement normal. Rogue redevient un chien, Ron, Neville, Dean, et Seamus redevinrent eux aussi des souris, et Harry n'avais plus sa belle robe de sorcier verte, mais celle rouge et déchiraient de toute part.

Les 6 amis coururent dans le jardin de la maison pour se cachais dans les buissons.

-Pardonnez-moi. J'ai… J'ai vraiment tout oubliais ce soir. Même l'heure, mais… C'était tellement merveilleux…

Tous les animaux sourirent et furent très heureux pour Harry.

-Il était si beau… Si charmant, si galant… Je suis sur que le Prince lui-même n'aurais pas était plus… plus...

Neville se blottit contre Ron qui passa une main autour de ses épaules. Puis se rendant conte de qui il tenais dans ces bras, Ron se décalât et fit une moue dégouter a Neville, puis ria de bon cœur.

Harry soupira… Qu'elle belle soirée…

-Oui, et tout est fini.

Il se releva et soupira encore.

-Harry ! Regarde regarde ! fit Ron.

-Regarde ! dit a son tour Neville.

-La pantoufle !

-Oui la pantoufle ! La pantoufle !

Harry regarda son pied et vu qu'on effet, il porter toujours une pantoufle de cuir. La réplique exacte de celle qu'il avait perdue au Palais.

Il la retira de son pied et la contempla.

-Oh… Merci ! Merci pour tout ma chère marraine.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Au Palais… La tension était élevée. Le grand Duc était devant la chambre du Roi et répéter son discourt.

-Votre majesté… La situation est grave serte, mais pas désespéré. J'ai le regret de vous informez Sir, que le jeune homme a disparut ne laissant derrière lui que cette pantoufle de cuir.

Il fit mine de montré a quelqu'un une pantoufle de cuir noir.

-Allez courage. Se dit-il.

Il se tourna vers la porte ou il plaça la main en l'air près a frapper. Puis ou dernier moment il se figeât et retomba lourdement dans un siège près de là.

-Non… Je ne peut pas… Je craque !

Il se tient la gorge sachant que si il annonçait une nouvelle pareil au roi, il allais passé un sale quart d'heure.

Puis il se décida, il faudrait le faire un jour ou l'autre. Il frappa 3 coup a la porte. Une voie grave et ensommeillée lui répondit :

-Entrez ! Entrez !

Le Duc entra doucement dans la pièce voulant terminer au plus tôt et commença son discourt :

-Votre majesté…

Le roi courut a lui et le tira dans une chaise ou il le força a s'asseoir.

-Alors sa y est ? Le Prince c'est déclarait ?

Le roi semblait fou de joie.

-Racontez-moi tout !

-Euh c'est-à-dire que…

-Qui est ce jeune homme ? D'où vient-il ?

-Le mystère reste entier…

Lucius courais dans tout les sens. Il alla cherchais une boite de cigare dans son armoire et pris un bougeoir.

-Nous avons d'autre chats a fouetté !

Le Duc cacha la chaussure de cuir derrière son dos et regarda le roi craintif.

-La cérémonie du mariage, qui sera pour mes sujets un jour de fête national.

Le roi pris une grande inspiration de son cigare.

-Mais… essaya de dire Blaise.

Le roi lui fourra son cigare dans la bouche.

-Prenez un cigare ! Des tonnes de cigares !

-Mais mais…

-C'est pas tout les jours qu'on mari son fils hein ? Fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Mais mais… De grâce écoutez-moi !

-Et pour vous remercier…

Lucius pris une grande épée a la lame aiguisée et la fit luire dans le rayon faible des chandeliers.

-Non ! Votre majesté je vous en pris !

Blaise se jeta au pied du roi et joignis les mains comme pour faire une prière.

-Je vous fait chevalier ! Décréta le roi. Grand maitre des cérémonies et Grand Duc de…

Il plaça son épée de chaque coté des épaules de Blaise et continua :

-A propos… Vous voulez être Grand Duc de quoi ?

-Euh… Il a disparut…

-Grand Duc d'il a disparut, c'est bisar comme titre mais enfin si sa vous amuse…

Le roi fronça les sourcils et devint rouge de colère.

-QU'ES-CE QUE VOUS DITES ?

Il pris son épée des deux mains et commença a l'agitais dans tout les sens pour pouvoir la planter dans le cœur du Duc.

-Hypocrite, Traitre ! Assassin !

-Je vous en pris Sir ! Ne jouais pas avec votre tension !

Blaise recula pour échapper a la dangereuse lame du roi.

Le Duc courut sa cacher derrière un fauteuil qui fut bientôt mis en pièce par le roi.

-Ah ! Vous complotez avec le Prince depuis le début !

-J'ai essayais de l'en empêchez Sir, mais il c'est évanouie dans les airs !

Le roi agita de nouveau son épée, et le Duc courait dans tout les sens.

-C'est la vérité Sir, nous n'avons retrouvez que cette pantoufle de cuir !

Le roi fulminait. Comment avait-il put laisser échapper le garçon que son fils avais choisis ?

-Tout le monde complote contre moi ! S'écria le Roi.

-Oh, Sir ! Il l'aime ! Il veut le retrouvais coute que coute ! Il ne rêve que de l'épouser !

Lucius agita de nouveau son épée et manqua de peut Blaise.

-Quoi ? Qu'es-ce que vous avez dit ?

-Le Prince a fait le serment d'épousés le jeune homme qui pourrais mettre cette pantoufle.

Le Duc désigna le chaussure et la montra au roi.

Lucius se calma et déposa son épée. La pièce était son dessus dessous. Il alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil non déchirer et dit d'un ton posé :

-Tien tien il a dit sa ? Cette fois nous le tenons !

-Mais Sir, cette pantoufle peut allais a un grand nombre de prétendent.

-Et bien tempi pour lui ! Il a donnais sa parole, et il la tiendra !

Le roi pris la chaussure la regarda puis la rendis au Duc. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et dit :

-Non non Sir ! Je ne veux en aucun cas être mêlé a sa !

-Vous ferez essayais cette pantoufle a tout les jeunes hommes de mon royaume ! Et ci la pantoufle conviens a l'un d'eux, vous ramènerez le garçon au Palais.

-O-Oui… Votre majesté…dit Blaise sous le ton menaçons que prenez le roi.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

-Harry ? Harry ! S'écria Mme Molly en montant les escaliers a la hâte. Harry ! Mais ou est ce petit insolent ?

-Oui mère, dit le jeune homme en sortant de la cuisine, habillais d'un pantalon trop large et d'un T-shirt blanc qui lui retombé jusqu'au dessus des genoux. Je suis là.

-Euh… Ou sont mes fils ?

-Je crois qu'ils dorment encore…

-Oh… la vieille femme releva les yeux vers les escaliers, ne reste pas la planter comme une souche ! Apporte le petit déjeuner ! Et dépêche toi !

Harry la regarda monter indécis. Pourquoi devait-il apporter le petit déjeuner très tôt aujourd'hui ? Peut importe. Il retourna dans sa cuisine ou il commença a tout préparer.

Dans le salon Ron et Neville regarder la maitresse de maison monter les marches.

-Oh, mais qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Ron.

-Bin oui, qu'es-ce qu'elle à ?

-Allons aux renseignements !

Ron pris la main de Neville et ils filèrent dans la chambre de Fred.

Molly Potter entra dans la chambre de son fils George et dit en toute hâte :

-George ! George !

-Oui quoi ? Répondit celui-ci pas encore totalement réveiller.

La femme alla ouvrir les rideaux pour l'inciter a ce levé.

-Lève-toi ! Allé debout !

Mais le garçon se recoucha dans les couvertures pour se cacher du soleil.

-Il n'y a pas une minute a perdre !

Elle alla ensuite dans la chambre voisine. La ou dormais encore Fred.

-Fred ! Fred !

Ron et Neville apparurent dans un coin sombre de la pièce et regardèrent le spectacle.

-Lève-toi tout de suite ! fit la vieille en secouant son fils.

-Pourquoi faire ? J'ai sommeil, fit le rouquin en étouffant un bâillement.

-On ne parle que de sa dans tout le royaume ! Dit la femme en ouvrant grand les rideaux. Vite il sera là d'une minutes a l'autre !

George fit son apparition dans la chambre.

-Qui sa ? demanda t-il avant d'aller dans le lit de son frère.

-Le Grand Duc ! Il a était toute la nuit sur le pied de guerre !

-Qu'elle guerre ? Redemanda t-il.

-Ce garçon ! Celui qui a perdu sa pantoufle au bal. Il parait qu'il est fou amoureux de lui.

Harry arriva devant la porte ouverte avec un plateau couvert de bonne chose. Il entendis la conversation et y prêta toute son attention.

-Ah oui ? Qui sa le Duc ? Demanda Fred.

-Oh, non non non non non ! Non le Prince !

Harry écarquilla les yeux et dit en laissant tombé son plateau qui se fractura au sol :

-Le… Prince…

Molly sursauta et se retourna. Elle fronça les sourcils et cria :

-Petit maladroit ! Idiot ! Ramasse sa ! Et aide mes fils a s'habillait.

Harry s'agenouilla devant le plateau et commença a ranger les débris de vers, en prêtant toute son attention a la conversation qui continuait :

-Pourquoi faire ? dit George.

-Si le Prince est amoureux de ce garçon je vois pas pourquoi on se lèverait tôt le matin… repris Fred.

Ils se couchèrent remettant leur couverture sur eux.

-Écoutez moi bien tout les deux ! fit Molly en enlevant leur couverture d'un coup sec. Il y a encore une chance pour que l'un de vous se face épouser.

-Hein par le Prince ? Les jumeaux se regardèrent. Mais pourquoi maman ? Demandèrent en cœur les jumeaux

-C'est claire ! Personne, y compris le Prince lui-même, ne sais qui est ce garçon.

Neville sursauta et cria le plus fort qu'il put :

-Je sais ! Je sais ! C'est Harry ! C'est Harry !

Mais Ron ne le laissa pas dire plus et lui cala une main sur la bouche afin de le faire taire.

Personne n'entendit les petites paroles de la souris et la famille continua de parler :

-La pantoufle de cuir est le seul indice qu'il possède.

Harry termina de ranger les bout de verre sur le plateau et écoutait la conversation de ces deux oreilles.

-Et le roi a ordonner qu'on l'essaye a tout les jeunes hommes du royaume ! Celui qui pourra chaussé la pantoufle, et cela sur ordre de sa majesté, sera reconnue par tous comme le fiancé du Prince.

-Le fiancé… répétât tout bas Harry.

-LE FIANCE ! Criaient en cœur les deux frères.

-Harry va cherchais mes affaires ! fit George.

-Recoud les trous de ma robe de sorcier, les agrafes, et les boutons !

-Non repasse la mienne d'abord !

Les jumeaux courraient dans tout les sens en jetant leurs vêtements sur les bras déjà charger d'Harry.

-Mais dépêche toi ne reste pas la a rêvassé ! Cria George.

-Mais, mais qu'es-ce qu'il fait cet idiot ? dit Fred.

-Bin alors remues toi crétin !

-Il faut qu'on s'habille !

-S'habillais ?

Harry regarda ses vieux vêtements et rendit leurs linges aux frères.

-Oh oui ! Oui oui il faut qu'on s'habille ! Je ne peut pas me présenter devant le Duc dans cette tenue !

Il sortit de la pièce sous les regards ahurit des rouquin et de leur mère.

-Maman, vous avez vu comment il ose nous traitez ! dit Fred.

-Vous n'allez pas le laissais faire son petit insolent ! Cria George.

-Silence ! Fit la mère.

Elle regarda Harry avancé jusqu'à la porte des escaliers menant a sa chambre. Il avait l'air rêveur et un grand sourire sur les lèvres, et répété toujours : Qu'elle nuit…

Le regard de la femme se fit sombre. Elle avait compris…

Harry monta les escaliers et la vieille femme le suivis. Doucement, Harry entra dans sa chambre et alla devant sa commode, il en sortit un chiffon qu'il pris pour essuyer ses lunettes.

Ron et Neville avais vu le regard de Molly et se dépêchèrent de venir prévenir Harry.

Ils montèrent sur la commode et crièrent en cœur :

-Attention ! Harry ! Attention ! Attention !

-Quoi ? Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ?

Harry remis ces lunettes sur le bout de son nez et regarda dans son miroir. Il y vis sa belle-mère fermais sa porte a clef et emporter dans sa poche la clef qui lui permettre de sortir.

Il courut vers la porte et la frappa de toutes ces forces… Sans sucée.

-Non pas sa ! Laissez-moi sortir ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Laissez-moi sortir ! Cria t-il.

Il sangloté a présent.

-Je vous en supplie… pleura t-il encore.

La vieille femme redescendis les escaliers un petit sourire accrocher aux lèvres.

Harry se laissa tomber le long du mur… Le sort s'acharné sur lui… Il n'avait plus aucune chance de revoir ce beau blond…

-Non non ! Elle n'a pas le droit ! Elle n'a pas le droit de faire sa ! Je vais la… Cria Neville du haut des marches.

Mais Ron arriva et le retiens avant qu'il ne descende les marches.

-On va lui prendre la clef Nev' Nev' ! On va lui prendre la clef !

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Dans un carrosse, le grand Duc tenait sur un coussin de velours rouge la pantoufle de cuir perdu la veille. Il somnolé gentiment lorsque la voiture s'arrêta brusquement et le fit sursauter.

Ron et Neville apparurent devant la fenêtre du salon et la petite souris a la veste rouge s'exclama :

-C'est lui ! C'est lui !

-Qui ? dit Neville.

-Le Duc ! La pantoufle ! La clef la clef ! Vite !

-La clef clef ! Vite vite ! S'écria a son tour Neville.

Puis ils partirent dans le salon.

Une trompette retentis.

Les deux jumeaux se poussèrent un instant pour avoir le plus de place jusqu'à ce que leur mère leur disent :

-Du calme jeune gens ! Et souvenaient vous c'est votre dernière chance… Ne me décevez pas !

Elle pris son air le plus froid et ouvris la porte.

Devant elle, le petit bonhomme de la dernière fois qui était venu apportez les lettre était présent. Tenant le cousin dans sa main droite recouvert d'un fin voile de sois vert.

-Sa sérénissime grâce, le Grand Duc ! D'exclama t-il avant de se pousser pour faire place a Blaise somnolent toujours.

-Vous honorez notre humble demeure… Mon seigneur.

-Je sais madame… fit simplement celui-ci.

-Permettez-moi de vous présentez mes fils : George et Fred.

-Votre grâce… fit Fred.

Le Duc déglutit difficilement et fit une grimace puis finit par dire :

-Bien charmé de vous connaître.

Le petit bonhomme leva le nez en l'air et dit :

-Sa grâce va vous lire la proclamation royale.

Il sortit un parchemin de sa veste et alla se planter devant le Duc. Blaise se saisit du papier puis se mis a le lire d'un air las :

-Tout les loyaux sujets de sa majesté bien aimé, sont informaient par la présente qui a était décrété se jour, a pour but, le Duc étouffa un bâillement, de retrouver le propriétaire de cette pantoufle de cuir sur toute l'étendu du royaume…

Le bonhomme découvrit le cousin et fit voir une splendide pantoufle d'un cuir noir.

-Mais c'est ma pantoufle ! S'écria George.

-Par exemple ! Sa alors, c'est la mienne ! fit Fred.

Neville dans un coin non loin de la s'écria a son tour :

-Non non non ! C'est a Harry ! C'est a…

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase que Ron lui mis la main devant la truffe pour ne plus qu'il dise mot.

-Il est évidant que cette pantoufle est la mienne ! Cria George.

Les deux jumeaux foncèrent droit sur le bonhomme qui leur échappa attend.

-Les enfants un peut de tenue ! Excusez-les votre grâce. Continuez je vous pris.

-Très volontiers.

Le Duc continua son texte. Pendant ce temps. Ron et Neville essayer tans bien que mal de récupéré la clef dans la poche de Molly. Ron était dans la poche et Neville attendais qu'il ressorte la clef.

La femme regarda le haut de ses escaliers et eux un sourire machiavélique.

Blaise termina son discourt et se laissa tombé en arrière. Le petit bonhomme accourut et plaça une chaise juste en dessous du Duc.

-Vous devez être épuisez votre grâce. Puis-je vous offrir une tasse de thé ?

-Oh et bien euh… Ecoutez… Et bien… Non, non merci. Procédons plutôt a l'essayage.

-Oh bien sur ! Fred mon chéri !

Fred s'assied sur un fauteuil et le petit bonhomme vint auprès de lui.

Il lui mit la chaussure sur le bout des orteils. Le reste du pied était cacher par son pantalon se qui faisait un parfait trompe l'œil.

-Et voilà ! Je savais bien que s'était ma pantoufle ! C'est exactement ma taille ! Elle me va comme un gant !

Le bonhomme sourit et applaudit le jeune homme. Puis pour le montré a toute la famille il souleva le pied entier du jeune homme ou l'on voyait clairement que la chaussure ne faisait même pas la moitié du pied.

-Oh oui… Euh… Oui, elle est peut être un peut juste aujourd'hui. Le pied gonfle quand on danse toute la nuit. C'est bisar sa…

Le petit homme releva ces manche et sauta sur la jambe de Fred, il empoigna le pied et tapa sur la pantoufle pour qu'elle rentre entièrement sur le pied du jeune garçon.

Ron et Neville sortirent doucement la clef de la poche de la vielle dame, puis il coururent jusque devant les escaliers.

-Viens Nev' Nev' dépêche toi ! Les escaliers les escaliers ! fit Ron.

-Aidez-moi ! Au lieu de bailler au corneille ! Maman dites a cet imbécile que…

-Chut ! Silence mon chéri, ne troublant pas le repos de sa grâce.

En effet. Blaise dormais a présent.

-Dite moi jeune homme vous être sur que vous ne vous trompez pas de pied ? Dit-elle a l'attention du petit homme.

-Oui c'est le pied droit ! Cria Fred. Mais il met tellement de mauvaise volonté que je n'ose pas pour autant le giflé !

Ron et Neville prirent la clef et la firent montais doucement les escaliers.

-Arrêtez de gigoté on y arrivera jamais ! Cria Fred au petit homme.

Le Duc se réveilla en sursaut et cria :

-Sa suffit ! Le jeune homme suivant !

Les deux souris arrivèrent enfin en haut des marches du hall.

-T'entends Nev' Nev' ? T'entends ? Il a dit le jeune homme suivant ! Vite Vite ! Dépêchons nous !

-Zouk…

Ron pris la clef sur sont dos et commença a courir vers la porte qui menais au escalier de la tour.

Neville derrière lui était essoufflé mais continuais a courir.

Ils glissèrent sous la porte et Ron s'exclama :

-La haut la haut ! fit-il en montrant une soixantaine de marches a monté.

Neville releva les yeux et pris peur… il allais devoir monter tous sa ! Il tomba a la renverse comme si il s'étais évanoui.

Ron arriva et le remis sur pied :

-Nev' Nev' ! Nev' Nev' ! Oh courage ! La haut la haut ! Vite vite ! Allé !

Il repris la clef et après quelque minutes qui leur semblais être des heures il arrivèrent en haut de la tour, devant la chambre d'Harry.

Le brun sangloté doucement. Lorsqu'il entendit des petits bruits.

Une souris apparut, c'était Ron qui disait :

-On arrive Harry! On arrive ! T'en fait pas on est là !

-Vous avez la clef ? Mais comment avez-vous fait ?

Les souris se dépêchèrent de faire entré la clef dans la chambre afin qu'Harry puisse sortir.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Pendant ce temps dans le salon.

-C'est pas possible d'être aussi maladroit et aussi bête ! Poussez-vous de là ! Je vais le faire moi-même ! Cria George.

Il pris la pantoufle et l'enfonça sur son pied. Après plusieurs effort et le pied souffrant, la pantoufle lui allé.

-Sa y est !

-Elle va ! S'écria sa mère.

-Elle va ! répéta le Duc.

Mais a peine c'est eurent étais prononcé que la chaussure sauté en l'air trop a l'étroit sur ce pied.

Blaise courut dans sa direction et l'attrapa.

-Ouf… se dit-il.

-Oh votre grâce, je suis atrocement confuse. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

-Comme vous dites madame.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

La clef ne passais pas sous la porte. Comment allaient t-ils faire ?

Puis après maint éffort il réussirent enfin a la faire passé.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

-Vous êtes les seuls jeune hommes de la maison, j'espèr… Euh… J'imagine… ?

-Il n'y a personne d'autre votre grâce… décréta simplement Molly.

-Temps mieux… Bonjour ! Bonjour !

Le Duc remis son chapeau sur sa tête et s'apprêta a partir lorsqu'une voie pas encore entendus s'exprima :

-Votre grâce ! Votre grâce !

Blaise se retourna, tandis que les jumeaux et leur mère écarquiller les yeux. Comment avait-il fait ? Comment avait-il put s'échapper ?

-Attendez je vous pris. Puis-je essayer la pantoufle ?

Harry descendis les escaliers a vive allure.

Le Duc eux un grand sourire a la vu des petit pieds du jeune homme.

-Ne faite pas attention a lui. Dit la femme.

-C'est Harry… dit George

-Notre Servant ! termina Fred.

-Un insolent !

-C'est ridicule !

Harry continuais de descendre les escaliers alors que sa belle-mère se planta devant lui et dit au grand Duc :

-Oh oui il a une imagination débordante !

-Madame les ordres sont stricts ! Tous les garçons in mariés.

Il passa devant la femme et pris la main d'Harry :

-Venez mon enfant.

Le brun alla s'asseoir sur une chaise et se déchaussa le pied.

Blaise fit un signe de la main au petit homme et celui-ci accourut avec la pantoufle de cuir sur le cousin.

Mais la vieille femme bien décider a se que Harry n'en retire aucune gloire fit tombé le bonhomme qui laissa échapper la chaussure et qui alla se perdre dans les flammes de la cheminée.

Le Duc sentis une sueur froide couler le long de son dos.

-Oh non ! Non non non non ! Criais t-il en sanglotant. C'est abominable ! Le roi ! Ma dernière heure est arrivé… Il va me faire trancher la gorge !

La veuve souria de toutes ces dents.

-Votre grâce si cela peut vous aidez…

Harry plongea sa main dans sa poche.

-Non non ! Je suis un homme perdu ! Déshonoré !

Harry lui sourie et lui dit sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant :

-Votre grâce regardez. J'ai l'autre pantoufle.

Toute les personnes présente dans la pièce écarquillèrent les yeux et ouvrirent grand la bouche.

Le Duc lui fit un immense sourire. Il pris la pantoufle dans ces mains et embrassa le cuir noir de celle-ci.

Puis doucement, il mis la chaussure au pied d'Harry. Sa lui sied parfaitement.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

3 jours plus tard on entendait les cloches d'une église sonné.

Et des escaliers nous vîmes descendre deux jeunes hommes. Un blond portant une robe de sorcier noir au bordure d'argent et un brun portant, lui, une robe de sorcier blanche avec des bordure noir. Ils courraient sous les grains de riz que leur jetais leurs amis.

Ils arrivèrent ensuite a un magnifique carrosse blanc tirais par 4 chevaux. Draco fit monter son amour dedans et le suivi peut après. Le carrosse se mis alors en mouvement. Les faisant s'éloigné de leur pays pour partirent dans un autre monde.

Alors que tout le monde applaudissaient, Draco pris Harry dans ces bras et devant toute la foule il leur montra par la fenêtre… Le doux baiser possessif qu'il fit a son mari.

Encore une fois, tout est bien qui fini bien. Ils vécurent heureux et n'eurent jamais d'enfants…

* * *

Fin Film ! Voilà ! Alors ma Première fic est comment ? Je vous le demande =D

J'aimerais bien des reviews pour savoir si s'était bien ou pas. Voila.

Tiff.


End file.
